Destiny's Prologue
by lit1586
Summary: Jess reflect on the past as he returns to Star's Hallow on a mission to win Rory. Short story. Completed


A/n: Thoughts are in * * and song lyrics are double spaced in . Also the song in this fic is called Still the One by Brian McKnight.  
  
Chapter 1: Destiny's Prologue  
  
Jess  
  
*It's hard to describe exactly what I felt when I was with Rory. From the second I saw her in sitting in her room that night at her house...I knew there was something about her. I knew I needed to know her. Even if it wasn't as a girlfriend, even if it was just as a friend. And I did have that...we had fun together. We laughed. We talked. We could just sit together on the bridge and joke and read. I loved spending time with her.*  
  
Jess sighed at the thought of what he had left. Grabbing his duffle bag, he threw it on the empty seat beside himself and unzipped it. Shifting threw the bag he pulled out a picture of him and Rory. She had made him take it the night at the carnival. He had protested, but eventually couldn't resist her excitement and gave in. He could still remember the soft kiss that he received from her when he agree. It had definitely been worth it. He smile slightly, remember how she had held his and he had draping his arm around her waist. The way she snuggled into him.  
  
*Of course I had to ruin it. I was never good enough for her. Her mother hated me. Hell, the entire town hated me. I flunked out of school when I could have easily been the number one in the class...I could have been, but I wasn't. Because I didn't try. I'm a failure just like my mother. Just like my father. Leaving Rory was the best thing that I could ever do for her. She may not have known it then ... but i knew she would eventually. She would probably find some great guy...some Yale guy. Who loved to read just as much as me, probably more.*  
  
But he didn't want that. He didn't want Rory to fight with some other guy about themes and characters and writers. He wanted to be the guy give her that amazing look that she gets in her eyes when she is really passionate about an argument. The smile that forms on her lips when she knew she had proved him wrong. He missed that. He missed her.  
  
*The day of her graduation. I had to call her about 20 times. I wanted to talk to her and tell her how proud I was of her. I wanted to tell her that I was sorry for what I had done. But as soon as I heard her voice I couldn't speak. It was like my voice just left my throat. No one had ever had that kind of affect on me. It just hurt so much ... because I've never cared for someone as much as I did for Rory. Everyone just saw me as the tuff kid who only wanted girls for one reason and would never been in a meaningful relationship. But Rory saw pass that stupid front that I put up. She saw me and even though I tried to hide it from her. I tried to be that insensitive, jackass boyfriend. And I was...I broke her heart, I treated her like crap. And now that I look back on it. I wonder why. She was the best thing that every happened to me and I had to ruin it...because that just what I do. I screw things up.*  
  
Jess closed his eyes tightly and thought back to his childhood. He hadn't exactly grown up in the best family. His father left before he was even born and his mother was a drunk who was hardly ever home. Jess practically raised himself. That was probably why he had some much trouble showing his love for Rory... because she was the only person in the entire world that he had ever loved.  
  
That why he was on his way back to Star's Hollow. To tell Rory tell Rory exactly what he wanted to say when she had told him that she loved him that day on the phone.  
  
I still think about you  
  
I still dream about you  
  
I still want you  
  
And need you by my side  
  
Meanwhile, at the diner  
  
"I'm gonna go bother Luke about our lunch." Lorelai told Rory with excitement as she pushed her chair back.  
  
"Have fun." Rory laughed. With no one to talk to anymore, she stared out the window at the towns people walking by. They all look so happy and care free. She should be that way too...but she couldn't. Not after what he had down to her. It had been almost 2 months since he had left and she was still hurting just a much as she had the day he left.  
  
I'm still mad about you  
  
All I ever wanted was you  
  
You're still the one.  
  
You still the one  
  
*I know I shouldn't miss him. I shouldn't love him...but I do. I still do. It's so hard not to. I know he still cares about me...he wouldn't have call me if he didn't. I just wish I knew why he left to begin with. I don't understand why he couldn't come to me. Why couldn't he talk to me? It hurts that he felt like he would rather run then confide in me.*  
  
Rory sighed as she watched her mother at the counter, talking to Luke. They looked so happy, it reminded her of her and Jess. The way they started out as friends, she missed the way they would joke together and the way his smile would away make her smile no matter what was going on. She missed kissing him and just beginning wrapped in her arms. The way he smelled of smoke and cologne. She used to hate the smell of smoke ... but now, she kinda missed it. She didn't know if she could ever get over him. Sure she could move on, but it was hard to believe that she could ever stop loving him.  
  
Shifting her gaze, she looked around the diner. It seemed to be filled with happy couples. It was official, someone had something against her up there. She sighed and smiled as she watched Dean and Lindsay. She couldn't say she was exactly happy that they were getting married. It was kinda a slap in the face when Dean had gotten engage to her just a few week after they had broken up. *Why didn't he ask me to marry him? Wasn't I good enough? Didn't he love me enough? I guess I deserve what I got... I dumped a guys who loved me more then anything in the world. Then I was dumped by someone who I loved even more.*  
  
I know it's hard to believe  
  
You're still the biggest part of me  
  
All I'm living for  
  
Sighing heavily, Rory turned her attention back out the window and saw something that she wasn't expecting. She gasped as her heart skipped a beat and her pulse began to quicken. It was Jess. Right there. Just a pain of glass in between them. His eyes caught hers and she forgot how to breath for a second. He still had that affect on her. Without a moments thought, she threw back her chair catching the attention of the entire diner. Nobody noticed Jess as they watched Rory race to the door. "Rory? Sweetie." Lorelai called after her, then along with everyone else, she spotted Jess outside and narrowed her eyes in anger.  
  
I still think about you  
  
I still dream about you  
  
I still want you  
  
And need you by my side  
  
Rory didn't even pause before she throwing herself into his arms. She didn't care if everyone was watching. She didn't care that she was supposed mad it him. She didn't care if she was trying to hate him. All she cared about was beginning in his arms again. "Jess." She whispered inaudibly as she buried her face into his jacket. *Smoke and colonge.* She smiled slightly at the familiar smell.  
  
A collective gasp was hurt throughout the diner, but they were oblivious to the onlookers that they had acquired. The entire diner was huddled at the window, watching like they were watching a movie or something.  
  
I'm still mad about you  
  
All I every wanted was you.  
  
You're still the one  
  
You're still the one  
  
Jess was stunned for a second, he hadn't expected this. He was prepared to be yelled at and screamed at. Getting over his initial amazement, Jess realized that he had Rory in his arms again. Letting out a sigh of relief, he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly; kissing her hair.  
  
"I couldn't tell you over the phone." He whispered into her ear and she shuddered, pulling back in confusion. Jess smiled which also made the corners of her mouth turn up. "I love you too." He brushed her cheek.  
  
Rory's smiled widened as she looked into his eyes. She knew that what ever had happened between them, it was nothing compared to what she would be giving up if she wasn't with him. "I know." Was all she said before leaning forward and kissing him passionately.  
  
I think about you  
  
I still dream about you  
  
I still want you  
  
And need you by my side  
  
I'm still mad about you  
  
All I ever wanted was you  
  
You're still the one  
  
You're still the one  
  
The End  
  
A/n: Don't be too hard on me. I was bored and felt like writing a short fic. This is only an hour's works so it's probably not that great, but I hope you liked it anyway. 


End file.
